Proteus
ATP-002, also known as Proteus, is a synthetic biomechanical organism created by the Order Of Mata Nui. Biography Project Proteus (an acronym for Prototype Robotic Offensive Tactical Electronic Utility System) is a synthetic biomechanical organism that was reverse engineered from ATP-001 (designated Niha) by the robotics and engineering department of the Order Of Mata Nui. During the destructive war between the Order and the Brotherhood Of Makuta, the two factions began an arms race, with both sides working tirelessly to develop new, more lethal weapons to use against one another. Project Proteus was created as one of these weapons, intended to be the first of an army of mass-produced expendable robotic soldiers to be deployed on the battlefield. However, due to strong concerns on the ethics of using sentient robots as cannon fodder and the long gestation period of the prototype, Project Proteus was quietly discontinued, leaving Proteus to continue to gestate in a vat of energized protodermis in one of the Order’s many storage warehouses. On The Run In the aftermath of the hostile takeover of the Order by the delusional cult leader Toa Lorien, Proteus was one of many secret projects of the Order to be seized by Lorien’s forces. Proteus in particular caught Lorien’s attention, and he visited him in person. Lorien considered Proteus to be an affront to Mata Nui’s divine will, and attempted to have him destroyed. However, by the time he had been discovered Proteus had finished his gestation period, and upon awakening he escaped from the warehouse. Proteus was declared a fugitive by Lorien and was forced into hiding, disguising himself and adopting a number of false identities to evade capture by Lorien’s forces. His current whereabouts are unknown, although he is rumored to be in the Southern Continent, assisting the local resistance cell with their fight against the Order Of Light. Personality and Traits Proteus’s artificial intelligence matrix was the most sophisticated of its kind, having been modeled directly after an organic brain, allowing it to learn from it's surroundings and think for itself. Upon first being activated Proteus had a naive and childlike personality and wholeheartedly believed in serving the Order to create a better world, but his convictions were shattered after he was betrayed and hunted by the Order and discovered that the utopia he had imagined was far from perfect. While his experiences have influenced him to become more cynical and mistrustful of authority figures, his optimism, dedication towards helping others and his kindness remain his most defining traits. In a bleak world where hope for the future is hard to find Proteus uses humor and sarcasm to stave off the bitterness and sadness that threatens to consume him. His fascination and reverence for organic life influences his spiritual beliefs and inspires him to kill only as a last resort. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Proteus was designed with immense strength and power in mind so as to serve as the perfect soldier. He is able to shatter bones and deliver crippling blows with relative ease and lift extremely heavy objects for a short time. * '''Speed: '''Proteus is able to run at incredibly fast speeds. His ability to do so is hindered by the fragility of his leg joints, as putting too much strain on them could severely damage his organic components, effectively crippling him for a short amount of time. * '''Agility: '''Proteus's body is comprised of a light weight but sturdy protosteel alloy, allowing him to preform incredible feats of athleticism with ease. This ability could be hampered depending on the amount and weight of the armor he is currently wearing. * '''Body Augmentation: '''The nature of Proteus's modular frame allows him to "mix and match" different armor and masks, effectively allowing himself to transform into another person entirely at will. * '''Organic Tissue Regeneration: '''Proteus's auto-repair systems enable him to rapidly regenerate his organic components when they are damaged. He is however unable to regenerate his armor plating. * '''Voice Modulation: '''Proteus is able to disguise his voice by lowering or raising its pitch at will. * '''Conventional Firearms Resistance: '''Using his powerful armor plating Proteus is able to deflect bullets. * '''Intellect: Proteus is extremely intelligent, and has a natural talent for engineering and metalsmithing. * Computer Interface: Proteus is able to interface with almost any form of computer and extract information from them. Tools and Weapons * Lightning Gun: '''A powerful weapon that fires an electrostatic blast. The voltage of the blast can be changed using a small dial. The lightning gun is able to fire five shots at full power before needing to recharge. A direct hit from a blast at full power will instantly kill a target. * '''Energy Shield: '''A projected energy shield that can deflect energy based attacks and can change size and shape. Issues from wrist-mounted projector. The shield can be used for up to half an hour before it needs to be recharged. * '''Sonic Grenade: '''A timed grenade capable of emitting a high-pitched sound which incapacitates those nearest to it. Can cause irreparable hearing damage at full power. Weaknesses * '''EMP Weapons: '''Electromagnetic pulse (EMP) weapons are able to temporarily disable his Artificial Intelligence Matrix, rendering him unconscious and leaving him vulnerable. * '''Iron: '''Organisms with the elemental power of Iron are able to control any type of metal, allowing them to twist and warp Proteus's metal components. * '''Magnetism: '''Organisms with the elemental power of magnetism can control the magnetic fields of metallic objects, allowing them to disassemble Proteus. * '''Acid: '''Various types of corrosive acids are able to burn through Proteus's armor plating and his endoskeleton, potentially being able to completely destroy parts of his body. * '''Limited Healing Abilities: Proteus cannot regenerate parts of his exoskeleton, meaning if a part was damaged that he would have to replace it. * Plasma/Particle Beam Weapons: Certain plasma/particle beam weapons are able to easily bore through Proteus's armor and damage his internal mechanisms. Trivia * Proteus's theme * Proteus was inspired by various robots from fiction, like Data from Star Trek, Roy Batty from Blade Runner and Atomic Robo from the comic of the same name. * Proteus was also inspired by Logan Woerner's most popular character, Niha. * Proteus is considered to be the author's first and current Self MOC. * The imagery of Proteus suspended in a vat of protodermis was inspired by the IDW Transformers comics ununtrium bonding process. * The author came up with the idea for Proteus at his grandparents house on the 4th of July. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Robots Category:Toa Category:User:Max the paranoid android